O Agora ou o Amanhã?
by ScarletNeedle
Summary: Um delírio ou um anseio oculto do coração? Qual será a verdade quando ele pensa no hoje ou no amanhã? Kardia X Dégel


****Disclaimer:****_ Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi._

**Aviso:**_ Conteúdo com leve insinuação de YAOI. É a primeira fic que faço, então, espero que todos que leiam gostem,e que também deixem reviews._

_**O Agora ou o Amanhã?**_

Os orbes pesavam; as pálpebras custavam e permanecerem abertas, parecia ter despertado de um sono ruim no qual seu corpo mal descansara. Estranho, o que via não parecia ser o de costume, o céu parecia diferente, o sol brilhava de uma forma que antes não notara, mas aquilo ficara em segundo plano diante da sensação de seu corpo. Seu peito não queimava, sua pulsação parecia tão normal que por um instante pensou ter adoecido, não sentira seu corpo tão normal assim antes.

Confuso o detentor da indumentária dourada de escorpião deixou seu templo zodiacal rumo à casa de aquário. Não entendera; Sísifo e El Cid geralmente não lhe dariam atenção por passar por suas moradas, mas desta vez ambos o cumprimentaram de maneira calorosa e amigável, pareciam ter visto uma pessoa diferente; de certa forma, também não agira como antes e lhes devolveu a cordialidade, mas seguiu impacientemente até a morada do amigo. Ao adentrar no templo, clamou rapidamente seu nome – **Dégel! Ô nerd!** -, ao menos a tratativa com ele era a mesma. Logo o ruivo surgira em vestes casuais da parte mais interior do local e prontamente fora reclamar do amigo loiro. "Isso está normal..." pensou o escorpiano, mas logo a surpresa lhe tomava as feições; o aquariano o abraçou de uma maneira que não lhe era normal, seu semblante seco escondeu uma bronca que não lhe parecia ter sentido:

**- Kardia!** **Você está atrasado como sempre! Tínhamos combinado ontem, mas já se passou uma hora do horário, que coisa, você não muda!** – Logo soltou o loiro e ficou ao seu lado.

- **Err** – ficou sem saber o que responder, além de não saber do que se tratava, ainda queria lhe falar sobre a normalidade do coração, mas hesitou – **desculpa, eu cochilei, estava cansado... então, o que vamos fazer? – Preferiu evitar o assunto por um instante.**

- **Bateu com a cabeça? Iríamos até a taverna de Rodório, lembra? Isso que foi você quem chamou, francamente...** – ao esclarecer o confuso amigo, caminhou em direção as escadarias da saída aguardando para que ele o seguisse.

- **Ei! EIIIII! Espera droga** – taverna? Certamente isso fazia sentido, adorava sair para beber, mas por quê? Por que não se lembrava de nada? Ainda com a dúvida, seguiu até o lado do parceiro para seguirem ao tal combinado.

Durante a descida para fora do Santuário, permanecera ao lado de Dégel como se ele fosse seu conjugue; parecia um ato inconsciente, como poderia ficar assim no Santuário? Ainda mais passando por cada templo e por cada um de seus companheiros? Novamente era surpreendido, pois cada um dos santos de ouro os cumprimentava como se soubessem que estavam juntos e até mesmo na saída de Áries, viram Dohko e Shion do mesmo modo. O que diabos estava acontecendo por lá? Era o que insistia em pensar. Devido ao acúmulo de dúvidas, passou o caminho quase em silêncio, chamando a atenção do ruivo.

- **Você está calado, o que acontece?** – Questionou o aquariano.

- **Preciso te contar uma coisa...** – subitamente o escorpiano puxara o braço do companheiro e o encostou numa pilastra próximo a entrada do Santuário.

- **Kardia? O que foi?** – Indagou curioso, parecendo temer ser algo grave.

- **Meu coração...** – levou a destra até o peito enquanto a canhota ainda o segurava – **ele não queima, meu corpo está normal... como isso pode acontecer?**

- **Sério, aconteceu alguma coisa com você na noite passada? Como pode esquecer que eu curei a doença do seu coração? Depois de tanto tempo estudando uma maneira de manipular o frio para lhe devolver uma vida normal e ainda se esquece? Realmente, alguma coisa aconteceu...** – puxou o corpo para o lado para se soltar dele e retomar o caminho –** Você vem?**

**- Curado...?** – ele murmurou a si mesmo com os orbes demonstrando grande espanto. Não se lembrava daquilo. Como poderia estar curado? Como poderia ser apenas uma pessoa normal agora? Mesmo com essa informação que lhe era inaceitável, tratou de se recompor para continuar com o que supostamente haviam combinado – **Vou sim, besta, desde quando deixei de ir numa taverna?** – Desfez de momento o jeito suspeito para que não ficasse ainda mais óbvio que estava perdido consigo mesmo.

Antes, porém, de chegarem ao destino, ouviram gritos pouco antes da entrada da vila, uma mulher parecia clamar por auxílio. Mesmo que ambos estivessem sem seus trajes de santos, deveriam exercer seu papel e foram até uma parte afastada e lá viram um brutamonte de corpo deveras avantajado tentando agarrar forçadamente a jovem. Desta vez sentiu que seria ele mesmo, ao menos daquela vez – pensou – e rapidamente atacou o homem com sua Agulha Escarlate.

-** Kardia!** – Exclamou Dégel ao ver o amigo tomar a ação tão ligeira.

- **Argh! Por... por fa... fa... fa.. favor... ahhh!** – O homem atingido fora levado ao chão num único ataque e clamou em desespero.

-** Obrigada, obrigada!** – agradeceu a menina.

- **Ta, ta, vá agora menina, Kardia-sama vai cuidar desse vagabundo** – se vangloriou como sempre -**, e você ô canalha, eu deveria te matar de uma vez por tentar pegar uma menina a força** – começou a ameaçar enquanto a jovem saiu em disparada para a vila -**, mas lhe darei a escolha, morte ou rendição?** – COMO? Novamente pareceu tomar uma ação inconsciente, jamais pararia para dizer aquilo de verdade para alguém que não merecesse; teria o atacado com tudo até ser impedido por Dégel quiçá.

Obviamente o homem escolheu a rendição e a dupla o largou ali sofrendo de dor pelo ataque do loiro.

- **É, você está bem melhor, sabia?** – Elogiou Kardia, tascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- **Né...** – pareceu cabisbaixo ao receber o ato de afeto.

Tomaram o caminho primário e finalmente chegaram à vila e sem delongar seguiram para a taverna. Como sempre, pedira uma caneca de cerveja e estranhou o fato de Dégel ter pedido o mesmo para acompanhá-lo. Entre um gole e outro, foram conversando sobre assuntos irrelevantes. O aquariano mencionara fatos sobre os demais dourados, aparentemente os casais não mais se escondiam. O escorpiano nada questionou, apenas comentava brevemente e tomava sua bebida. De que adiantaria perguntar afinal? Ele teria como resposta que algo aconteceu para não se lembrar de coisas que pareciam normais a todos, menos a ele. Deveria estar feliz! Todos o trataram bem como um bom amigo, Dégel estava junto dele bebendo como nunca pensou que faria, demonstrando afeto real. Não se excedeu na violência mesmo com um tipo asqueroso. Parecia uma pessoa melhor, mas isso não lhe deu paz. No fim, não beberam muito, o loiro logo fizera questão de sair. Na porta, Dégel o parou para lhe dizer palavras as quais antes retrucaria...

- **Hoje você estava estranho... vamos voltar amanhã ou depois, que tal? Descansa agora quando voltarmos...**

-** Amanhã? Voltar amanhã?** – Questionou, abaixando a cabeça –** Amanhã,amanhã, amanhã, amanhã...** – passou a sussurrar a si mesmo, levando novamente a destra até o coração.

- **Você está bem?** – Perguntou o ruivo – **Kardia? Fala comigo, Kardia!** – Levou os braços até ele, tentando fazer com que dissesse algo, mas nada falou.

De repente, a visão dele tornou-se turva e a voz de Dégel sumira. Nada conseguiu ver além de uma imensidão branca, entretanto, lentamente a voz do parceiro passou a ser ouvida novamente, aumentando pouco a pouco.

- **KARDIA!** – Gritava o cavaleiro, desta vez trajado de sua armadura dourada.

- **Dégel?** - Sua voz era mole e seu corpo também, o coração fervia no peito... estava como deveria ser – O que... aconteceu? – Ao indagar, notou que jazia deitado em sua cama na casa de escorpião.

- **Graças a Athena... você me preocupou...** – Deu um suspiro aliviado – **passei por aqui retornando para a casa de aquário quando te vi caído no chão da sua morada, queimando em febre, delirando...** – as palavras saiam com pesar - **então te trouxe para sua cama e tentei resfriar você, mas não reagia, pensei que dessa vez...** – preferiu não concluir a frase.

-** Então foi apenas um delírio... um sonho...** – murmurou – **ainda bem...**

- **O que disse? **- Não havia ouvido claramente o que o loiro dissera.

- **Nada, está ouvindo demais seu cabeçudo...**

- **Hunf, se já está bom para me torrar a paciência e sequer agradecer, já posso partir, amanhã venho te ver...** – Deu as costas para ele.

-** Não!** – segurou-o pela mão –** Por que amanhã? Que fique aqui agora, idiota...** – E o puxou para que se sentasse ao menos na cama.

- **Kardia, você...**

Talvez, aquilo que sonhou nada mais fora que um anseio guardado no fundo de sua alma e de seu coração enfermo. Uma vida a qual ele teria direito em dizer e viver um "Amanhã", uma vida a qual ele pudesse viver de maneira diferente. Talvez, um desejo que ele próprio sequer deva saber que possui. Seu coração egoísta não fora capaz de aceitar ter um amanhã nem mesmo em sonho. O delírio fora encerrado com alívio; para ele, não importa o que ocorra, só haverá o "Agora"...

_**Fim**_


End file.
